The Blacksmith's daughter
by nightwalker2013
Summary: Was A love greater then life... Atem and Anzu have meet once before. But what will happen when they must meet again and this time Atem is becoming Pharaoh. will the blacksmith's daughter and Pharaoh's love surive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first meeting

Chapter 1: The first meeting

"Anzu! Otogi!"

Two 12 year-olds ran past the wet Maya while laughing as hard as the could.

"You two will pay for this!" Maya growled as she began to chase them.

Maya's long, wet, black dress slowed her down and she soon came to a stop all together. Otogi and Anzu kept running until the reached a dark ally way and slipped in. The slid to the ground still laughing.

"I have to hand it to you Anzu, that was a good one." Otogi said as he finally calmed down. He turned to look at his friend. Anzu smiled at him and pushed herself off the ground. She looked down at her friend and laughed once again.

"That was nothing, come on." Anzu helped Otogi up and the leaned ageist the wall and looked out at the busy market.

Mothers were pulling around their daughters putting last minute touchups on their elegant dress for the celebration tonight. Anzu sighed tonight was a very spechel. Not only was it the prince's birthday but tonight the prince would have to choose a bride.

It was every mother's dream to see her daughter marry the prince and become a princess. It was even Anzu's mother's dream. Anzu loved her mother but she didn't wont to marry the prince.

"Hello? Anzu," Otogi waved a hand in front of Anzu's face. Anzu smiled and looked at her friend.

"Sorry, just thinking. Oh, I almost forgot. Are you going to the celebration tonight or are you going to hang with me?" A look of surprise took over Otogi's face as he stared hard into Anzu's blue eyes.

"You aren't going?" Anzu shook her head.

"No, to tell you the truth I just need to relax for a while. Going to that celebration will only make me fell bad." Otogi look at Anzu's face and sighed.

'_Something else is bothering her. Why wont she tell me?' _

Not wonting to upset Anzu any more then she was already he decided to change the subject.

"Oh Anzu, do as you wish. I have to go get ready. See ya!" Otogi waved to Anzu as he ran into the busy market street.

Anzu sighed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I can't believe he didn't remember." Anzu brushed off her white dress and walked into the street.

"Stop him!" one of the guards yelled as he chased a boy in a black clock. The boy looked back at the group of men running after him.

All the girls on their way to the celebration moved out of the way for the boy and the guards. The boy looked back to see where the guards were and when he turned back to his path he had little time to react before crashing into Anzu.

"Watch it!" Anzu snapped.

"Come with me!" the boy said as he took her hand and the two began to run. "Is there any where you know were they wont find us?" Anzu thought for a second and then it hit her.

"Follow me!" Anzu said as she pulled the boy into a dark ally way.

The boy didn't question Anzu as most people would; instead her followed her trusting her.

Anzu pulled the black-clocked boy out of the city all together.

"You're safe now, they wont dare come around here." Anzu began to walk towards the Nile banks and rested on the sandy shored. Anzu hared the boy sit down next to her.

"It's beautiful out here." He whispered.

"Ya, my best friends and I used to come out here all the time. But Patrick died a year ago." The boy looked at Anzu.

"What happened?" Anzu sighed and laid back. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

"It's a long story, but I guess if you wont to hear it then who am I to stop you. It started a year ago on Patrick's birthday. Patrick was a servant to a lord and we were all out here when bandits attacked us. We aren't sure what they wonted but they tried to kill us any way. Otogi was very badly hurt and didn't recover for over three months, and Patrick. Well, he died protecting me. Thanks to him this is all I got from that day." Anzu pulled up her sleeve to revel a large scar on her forearm. "I was cut when Patrick fell. It was all so sad."

The boy thought for a second and then looked at Anzu.

"So, aren't you going to go to the palace?" Anzu opened one of her closed eyes and looked at the boy.

"Nope, never have." The boy pulled off his hood to show his face. His eyes were a dark violet and his hair was out of this world. It consisted of three colors. Yellow lighting bolt bangs, and red and black. He looked sad and tired.

"Why?" Anzu sat up and looked into the water.

"Ever since I was born. I was ignored on my birthday. You see, the prince and I were born on the same day and everyone is too busy to wish me a happy birthday or just give me a hug. Patrick was the only on who ever remembered. But now he is gone." A tear slid down Anzu's cheek and hit the water sending ripples across it.

"I'm so sorry miss." The boy put a hand on Anzu's shoulder and Anzu turned and smiled.

"Miss, has a name you know. It's Anzu." The boy smiled.

"Atem…nice to meet you Anzu." Anzu wiped away her tears and stood up and starched. "So what's your story?" Atem asked. Anzu lay back down.

"I'm the youngest daughter of the blacksmith." Atem lay down next to Anzu as she continued her story.

(Sunrise)

"Why were you running from those guards? Atem sighed as sat up.

"It's hard to explain. If I told…" Atem and Anzu turned around to see several horses coming their way. "Anzu, you must leave or you will get in big trouble if you are found with me." Atem got to his feet and pulled Anzu up along with him. "I'll find you again, I promise." Anzu looked up at her newly found friend.

"Take this." Atem looked down into his palm and saw a golden pendent with a small golden sword around the chain. "Goodbye me friend." With that Anzu ran as fast as she could to a near by cave and hid herself.

Atem looked down at the necklace and saw that Anzu's name was written on the sword in bright silver and on the back was the symbol of a dragon.

"Atem what were you thinking?" Atem sighed and looked down shamefully. He clenched the necklace Anzu gave him in his and so tight that his fingers were turning white.

"I couldn't stand going to another one of those celebrations, and I couldn't make such a big choice. I couldn't farther!" The Pharaoh sighed.

"You must make your choice soon." With that the Pharaoh left his son standing alone in the throne room.

"Anzu, please be safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The dancer in the town square

Chapter two: The dancer in the town square

(5 years later)

Anzu walked through the streets of the market a basket resting on her him and a little boy clinging to her hand as he looked back and forth to all the people around. Boys stopped in their tracks to stare at the girl.

"Sissy why are those boys looking at us?" They boy asked his sister. A small smile crept on Anzu's face. She knew she was beautiful she got at least 3 confessions a day. She had grown up since she was twelve. Her mother and grandmother had forced her to go live with a old bat that was supposed to teach her how to be a young lady. She changed her appearance completely. She wore a white skirt that fell to her ankles and a top that came just past her breasts showing off her flat stomach.

"Don't pay attention to them Robbie." She said. The boy nodded looking away. Anzu looked down at her godson. Her friend Jonas had been killed along with his wife Marie in a raid the young boy had been in her care of three years. The boy was so much like him; blonde hair with soft blue eyes a friendly and curios attitude. He looked stight ahead and followed his 'sister'

There were catcalls from the crowd and Atem and Mana looked up through the balcony of Atem's chambers to seem what all the fuss was about. They had been trying to avoid the latest princess brought in to marry Atem all of them had been chasing after him trying to get him to pick them as his wife of wives but the young Pharaoh only wanted one and he hadn't seen her in five years.

They had a perfect view of the city square and there dancing in the most enchanting way was a young woman with brown that fell mid back dancing with a young boy with blonde hair laughing. The boy nuzzled his face into the woman's neck and she held him close to her. They looked like mother and child but the child couldn't be the women's she looked nothing like him.

Atem studied the girl closely. Brown hair and sharp but calm blue eyes that held mischief and love they were exactly those of the young girl give years ago. She was beautiful. He felt a burst of joy. He had found her. Finally he had found Anzu after all these years. He quickly sent for his guards.

"Yes sir?" They asked bowing to him.

"Bring me that women and the child. I wish to speck with them." They nodded before leaving. Mana looked at her friend who stood still staring at Anzu a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why did you send for them? They haven't done anything wrong." Atem shook his head choosing not the answer her question.

Anzu and Robbie walked into the palace and toward the throne room. The moment the doors opened and crimson and blue met both froze.

**I know it was short but it was getting late and I was determined to write this next chapter. **


End file.
